


A Second Chance Meeting

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [32]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Inuyasha finds his information in a woman's car that he doesn't know...  or does he.Based on Prompt: You’re a valet driver parking a car. Inside you find a crumpled note with your own address on it. What do you do?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796353
Kudos: 19





	A Second Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> https://petrischronicles.tumblr.com/post/171120963571/tales-of-the-inuyasha-gang

The restaurant was slow, but nothing surprising for a Tuesday. Many of the customers this evening has been business types there for casual dinner meetings, or cocktails before heading home. In other words, the usual traffic. For Inuyasha, as the Valet manager, these were the times he could catch up on other things, tidy up his workspace, or do paperwork. But one of his valet drivers hadn’t been feeling well and since it was slow, he’d sent the man home. Now he needed to pick up the slack and that meant catching cars on the drive. Inuyasha didn’t mind. One of the advantages of working a job like this one, was getting to drive lots of different types of cars. 

After returning from parking one car, another of his employees was just finishing up tagging a set and getting ready to move a car from the drive. “I got this,” Inuyasha takes the keys, “keep watching the drive.”

“Sure, thing boss,” the man smirks, “oh and by the way, the chick driving it, _very_ easy on the eyes.”

“Oi, mind the rules Miroku, any more complaints from the ladies and I won’t be able to save your job.”

“I know, I know, I’ll behave I promise.” 

“Keh,” as if he believed the lecher. One day that man needed to find and settle on one woman instead of trying to bed half the town. “Be right back.” Miroku gives him a two-finger salute and walks back to the valet station. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, then slides into the driver seat. 

Wait, something was amiss here. The scent of the car’s owner seemed _familiar_ , even rousing, like a pheromone to stir the senses. And, if his nose was serving him correctly, there was a trace scent of _him_ in this car! But Inuyasha couldn’t remember ever being in this car before. 

After parking the vehicle, he rifles through any items he can find. A big no, no, but he needed to figure out what the deal was. The woman kept the car fairly neat and tidy. _Kagome Higurashi_ , according to the vehicle registration in the glove box. _‘Kagome,’_ he rolls that name over and over in his head. It was one of those moments when you know you knew something but just couldn’t break through the blockage in your mind, tip of the tongue so to speak. “Ugh!” Inuyasha runs his hand between the passenger seat and middle console where his fingers brush against a piece of paper. He pulls out the slightly crumpled note.

 _Inuyasha Taisho._ It was his handwriting, albeit messier than usual. Along with his phone number and address. What was a note with his information doing on a piece of paper in a random woman’s car?! 

He shoves the paper in his pocket and rushes back to the valet station where he sees Miroku, standing and waiting for the next customer. Inuyasha grabs the man with both hands, a sense of desperation dripping in his tone. “Describe her for me! The woman, what’d she look like?!”

A wide eyed Miroku, blinks, shocked by his boss’ reaction. “Um, little taller than 5 foot, long wavy jet-black hair, blue eyes.”

“That’s it?!”

“S-She has nice perky breasts?” The frightened man shrugs and immediately shrinks when Inuyasha’s eyebrows furrow. “I-I don’t know what else to tell you! You know I mainly look at stuff like that!”

“Ugh!” Inuyasha lets the man go in a huff, muttering under his breath about a pervert. “I think I know her somehow, or she knows me,” he runs a hand down his face, “I don’t know, but I found a piece of paper in her car with my info on it.”

“Whoa are you holding out on me? Wait,” Miroku pauses, scratching his chin. “About a month ago, you mentioned going out to a bar, but couldn’t remember how you got home. Could this Kagome chick have something to do with that?”

That’s right! Inuyasha recalls. It was the anniversary of his mother’s passing and he preferred to drink enough to just pass out for the night instead of going home to a lonely apartment. The bartender knew his routine and would hail a taxi for him at closing but that night, he had met someone. Fuck! It was all too hazy for him to make out any real details and right now it was pissing him off. All he knew was if her scent could affect him sober, could you imagine if he was drunk?

It couldn’t have ended badly if he’d wound up getting a ride back home from the woman. He shakes his head knowing that even when drunk he didn’t turn into a lush. Now he wondered if he’d started talking about his mother or some other sappy topic. Could she have given him a ride cause she just felt bad for him? He groans, ‘ _Please don’t let it be that!’_

The longest two hours of Inuyasha’s life passes by like a snail trying to cross a football field. He paced. He whipped through customers, always making sure to be available in case Kagome came out of the restaurant. Miroku found it amusing to watch his boss, never seeing this side of Inuyasha before. The poor hanyo was like a lost puppy, head whipping towards the entrance every time he heard the door open, only to be disappointed, and ears curled back in dejection when it wasn’t her.

Till it happened. The moment the doors opened, and her scent came wafting out ahead like a calling card, Inuyasha pounced. He rushes up to Kagome, startling the poor woman at first and inciting a staring contest. Her widened eyes pause, processing the male. 

All the thoughts and words he’d planned and practiced die on his tongue. He couldn’t say anything, just stare. Miroku had been right, Kagome was very easy on the eyes, and yet wrong, because to him she was fucking gorgeous! Her dark blue eyes were like staring at the ocean. Long wavy black hair cascades down her back, lightly shifting with the breeze. She was trim and fit, a beautiful body…. Ugh he loved her curves!

Seconds go by. This strange man…. _Handsome._ Her heart quickens as his golden honey hues hold her hostage. She knew him somehow. Kagome tilts her head slightly finally recognizing him, “Inu-yasha?” Her hands fly up to his face, cradling it, “It is you! Of course, how could I forget those ears! I hoped you were okay after I dropped you off, you didn’t text me like you said you would.”

That breaks his daze. “Wait, text you? Why didn’t you just call me? You had my phone number.”

Confused, her expression changes. “No, I didn’t, that’s why I put my info in your phone, so when you called, it would save on my phone.”

He blinks. “I, when,” pulling his phone out of his back pocket and scrolling through his contacts. There she was under ‘H’. “How did you?”

She chuckles, “you gave me your phone to do it because you were too drunk to. I guess I should have realized you might forget. But when did you give me your info?”

He pulls the piece of paper out his pocket. “I found it next to the passenger seat when I parked your car.” Showing it to her. “Maybe I wrote it and dropped it, but I don’t remember.” 

“Here,” Kagome sticks out her hand, “give me your phone.” After Inuyasha hands it to her, she calls herself. “There we go, now I have it saved too.” She smiles and chuckles, “we should hang out again, when you’re sober.” Shouldering her purse and checking her watch, “Guess I should be going now, I’m glad I ran into you Inuyasha.”

The light blush on her cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by either of the men. Miroku, who’d stood by quietly, gently nudges his boss in the back, whispering to make a move. Inuyasha elbows the man to back off, but steps closer to Kagome of his own volition. “I’d like that,” he stammers, “how about this Saturday, I’ve got the night off.”

“That works for me.” Inuyasha opens the car door for her, and she slides into the seat. “Good night Inuyasha. Call me later okay?”

“I promise. Good night Kagome.”

With the taillights safely leaving their view, Miroku saddles closer again to his boss. _“Good night Kagome,”_ the man teases by ending with kissing sounds. He laughs, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you be so nice.”

“Oh, shut up Miroku!” Inuyasha storms away to his office with a big grin still plastered on his face. Pulling her profile back up on his phone, he looks at it, almost to make sure it really just happened. Suddenly, he hears a notification ping and switches to the messages. 

_Just got home. Gn again Inu, see you Saturday ;)_

Inuyasha’s heart jumps into his throat as his trembling fingers work the keypad. 

_I look forward to it! Gn Kagome._

He exhales and closes his eyes for a breather. The next three days better pass by quickly! 


End file.
